choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
Draoga
Draoga (Japanese: ドラオガ Doraoga)' '''is the leader of the Tough Chicks and the older brother of Eskan. After the protagonist has beaten Eskan in a race, Draoga wasn't happy about it and says they are a bully. He wants to meet them for a showdown near the hang-out, after they beat him, he recommends the protagonist to join his group because he said they've got pretty good driving skills. Draoga wants them to finish third place in Holiday Cup in order to join a racing team, later he invites them for an test at the Haunted House. Draoga said that there's a necromancer's tomb within the Qross, after the protagonist finds it he gives them the Ultra Gear for a reward. During a night at the hang-out, Draoga had an argument with Eskan because he lied to him that he and the protagonist were just racing, Draoga intimidates him and scolds him to leave. Quotes *"Hey, you! Where do you think you are!! It's MY house. I'm the Tough Chicks' leader, Draoga. Get lost!!" *"Oh, {''Protagonist}! So you want to join the Tough Chicks, huh?" *"It's the new member of then Tough Chicks, {Protagonist}. I look forward to your good work!!" *"Yo! It's {Protagonist}! Live up to the name of the Tough Chicks!!" *"Hey, {Protagonist}! You beat Otto I knew you would do it!! Make sure you keep up the good work for the Tough Chicks!!" *"Hey! What are you doing in my house? Get out of here right now! And by the way, I'm Draoga, leader of the Tough Chicks!" *"Hey! There you are! How could you do such a thing to my little brother? Now, it's your turn!" *''(Overtaking the protagonist in his race)'' "Hey, you! You're nothing!" *''(Overtaking the protagonist in his race)'' "Look! Won't lose to nobody!" *''(Overtaking the protagonist in his race)'' "Can't lose for Eskan's sake!" *''(Overtaken by the the protagonist in his race)'' "Shoot! Serious? Passed me!" *''(Overtaken by the the protagonist in his race)'' "Pretty good! I like you!" *"Why? Why did I loose? Anyway, you have pretty good driving skills. Why don't you join our group?" *''(After the protagonist disagrees to join his gang)'' You don't seem happy about it. Well, you can join us anytime. *''(After the protagonist agrees to join his gang)'' "Good! Then... I'll give you this. This is our mascot! And I'll give you a CD! This is our theme song! Well, see you later." *''(Before the Haunted House Game)'' "Good to see you! I thought you were too scared to show. When you go up the street, there is the scariest...haunted house in Gapecotch! Someone told others that racing would be prohibited. Choro-Q who believed his word died and were buried here. Of course he was lying. Anyway, I already went there. Now, it's your turn. There is a room where that guy's tomb can be found. Go look for Qross in that room. Just bring it back here. Isn't that easy?" *''(After the protagonist acquires the Qross) "Wow! Good job. Only you could have done it! Here, take this as a reward!" *(In the hangout cutscene with Eskan and Daktan, who seems to be damaged)'' "Did you race at Signal Grand Prix without asking me?" :: Eskan: "Why? I just wanted to be like you as soon as possible." : "(Infuriated) Then why don't you improve your skill and race at a course!" :: Eskan: "You're not racing at a course. I just want to be the top--'' (Draoga smacks him) ''Ouch! What are you doing!" : "You don't understand anything! Get out of here! I don't want to see you again." *"Leave me alone right now!" *''(Beginning of the protagonist's first Grand Prix)'' "Hey! It's me. Draoga. Finally, you're enrolled in Grand Prix. It's something to celebrate! Hey guys! Now we've got a superstar member! Let's celebrate! Right!!" : Everyone: (Cheers) "Yeahhh!" :: Protagonist: "Thanks guys!" *"Hey! We'll cheer for you, so don't lose the race! Here, take this. See you later." *''(After the protagonist won their first grand prix)'' "Hey! Unbelievable! You got 1st place right off the bat!" :: Protagonist: "Ha ha! I was just lucky!" : "No no no...I'm so proud to have you as our member. Keep winning again and again!" *''(After the protagonist becomes the new legend) I can't believe this!! Incredible!" *(Giving the the protagonist a fusing item)'' "Oh, good to see you! I'll give you something special today. Accept it gratefully." *"You've won the Grand Prix and you've beaten Otto! I knew you could do it! Make sure you keep up the good work for the Tough Chicks!" *(After the the protagonist said no to joining the first time) "''Oh {''Protagonist}! So you want to join the Tough Chicks, huh?" *(If the protagonist says no) "Uncool, man! That's alright. I'll let you join anytime." *(If the player says yes) "Alright then, I'll give you this! Take it! Well, it's the Tough Chicks mascot. Plus a CD! That's our theme song! See you later!" *(If the protagonist didn't win the Grand Prix) "Hey! It's not bad for your first time! Let's win the next race! All the members of the Tough Chicks are cheering for you!" Category:Characters Category:Male Choro-Q Category:Choro-Q HG 4 Category:Poqui Category:Choro-Q HG 4 Characters